Gift Wrapping
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Santana and Dani are wrapping presents together in the apartment when Santana gets frustrated when she can't wrap them very well. Turns out Dani has to help her with more than just wrapping. (DANTANA ONE SHOT)


Santana heard a knock on the door and went and opened it and saw her girlfriend, Dani standing there happily, with wrapping paper, bows, and even a couple small presents in her arms. "Hey babe." Dani greeted.

Santana smiled, Dani was amazing and she loved how open she was. And she was so beautiful, he long blond hair. "You brought—everything." Santana said and Dani nodded.

"Are Rachel and Kurt here?" Dani asked and Santana shook her head.

"Nope, they went out somewhere. I don't know where. Probably that really lame karaoke bar." Santana said.

"You ready to wrap these bad boys?"

Santana nodded and stepped aside so Dani could come in. Dani put her things down on the floor and helped Santana push the coffee table over so they would have more room to wrap the presents.

Santana then went into her room and got some presents she got for Rachel and Kurt put them with Dani's pile. She had some wrapped already that Dani brought a while ago. Santana knew that Kurt and Rachel were out getting a tree and were going to be a while.

Dani wrapped a couple in a few minutes. She was very good with gift wrapping, she would always help her parents ever since she was little. That was one of her favorite things to do on Christmas. She was a natural at it. Her gifts were perfectly wrapped.

Santana however wasn't having the same amount of luck as Dani. She was struggling, she never usually wrapped presents. She usually left the job completely to her parents and if she ever was to give a gift, she get a Christmas bag. Simple as that.

She wanted them to be as good as Dani's, but she kept messing up. She kept starting over because they weren't as good as Dani's or they just looked messy. She had used almost a whole roll of tape and hasn't managed to wrap one present.

Dani was almost finished hers when she noticed her girlfriend was struggling. "Do you need help?" Dani asked, she would be happy to help Santana wrap the presents. However, Santana shook her hand.

"No, I got it." Santana said. She really needed help, but didn't want it. Dani frowned, she knew that Santana was lying and really did want help, well she at least needed it. At this rate, Kurt and Rachel would get home and see all those gifts Santana bought.

"Come on, just let me—" Dani tried to say.

"I GOT IT!" Santana yelled and Dani backed off. Santana knew she shouldn't have shouted, but she was so frustrated with the wrapping and hated how it was so easy for Dani to wrap them.

"Sorry." Santana said and Dani smiled.

"It's okay. "

"This whole thing is stressing me out." Santana said, there must be more than what she was saying. Dani could tell.

"What's wrong? I have a feeling it's not just the wrapping paper." Dani said and Santana nodded.

"Normally, I would be seeing my parents. My whole family would get together for a Christmas party." Santana said.

"Sounds great." Dani replied and a smile grew on Santana's face, but it didn't last very long. It fell back to frown a few seconds later.

"It is. The thing is, this year mi abuela is hosting it." Santana said. "And well and everyone is invited. My whole family, except me."

"I'm sure that's not true. Why wouldn't she want you there?" Dani asked, she must have forgot about what Santana told her the day they met.

"She dis- owened me. Because I told her that I was a lesbian. She hates me and doesn't want anything to do with me. Especially now because I have a new girlfriend. It doesn't matter about how I think or feel and how amazing the girl is, she doesn't like it." Santana said. "And my parents still treat her as if she hasn't changed. That her heart isn't cold and she didn't say those things to me."

"Babe, I'm sure it's not like that." Dani said.

"Yes it is! Why can't they just accept me for who I am?" Santana said and Dani could tell she was getting upset.

"Hey, who cares what they think? I mean, I love you, and so does Rachel and Kurt and everyone in that Glee Club you're always talking about." Dani told her and Santana smiled. "I remember you told me that your parents are cool with it so as long as they love you and support you, that's what matters."

"Thanks." Santana said because she knew Dani was right.

"I know what its like. My parents didn't support me. They were assholes, that's why I came here and if I didn't I would have never met the most amazing woman who I hope one day will be my wife." Dani said and then both girls kissed.

"Can you please show me how you wrap those presents so perfectly?" Santana asked and Dani nodded happily.

"The key is to only use one piece of tape on one side and one if you have to, on each side." Dani explained and helped Santana until she was able to wrap the presents better. She was so happy. They were happy to have each other.

**This Dantana ONE SHOT was requested to me on tumblr!**

**I really love them and I like how this turned out. I hope you guys liked it and I'm glad I finally found time to write this.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying Thanksgiving! Glee is also on tonight!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
